Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma
Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma (キウフルーツミドリアクマ) is a member of Team MILK and one of the main heroes of RWBY Mew Mew. He's Majipan's older step-brother. His Mew form is Mew Kiwifruit. Appearance Majipan |-|Physical= Kiuifurutsu has short brown hair and green eyes. He also has a darkish skin tone complexion. |-|Casual= Kiuifurutsu usually is seen wearing weird t-shirts and pants. |-|School Uniform= Kiuifurutsu wears the male's Atarashiki Bo Academy school uniform. Mew Kiwifruit As Mew Kiwifruit, his hair turns green and his eyes turn brown, he also grows a pair of white cheetah ears and a tail. His outfit consists of a green shirt that has brown accents on it and brown pants. His shoes are green ankle-length slip-ons. His Mew Mark is located on his throat and is a pair of green cheetah paw prints. Personality Kiuifurutsu is a kind and caring older brother. He is always looking after his little brother and protecting him from harm. Despite that he is energetic and always up to have fun with his friends. He has never once liked his mother due to the fact, she has hurt Majipan way too much, that it disgusts him to even be near her, say her name, or even mention her without getting upset. Biography Kiuifurutsu was born to Nashi Midoriakuma and Esukarugo Kitsuki as an only child. His father died when he was young, so he barely remembers him, so he's been only living with his mother since then. Though since his mother is always out and probably with a different guy each time, he's been alone most of the time. Abilities |-|Transformation= TBH |-|Weapon= Kiuifurutsu's weapon is the Kiwifruit Spear, a spear with the handle being brown and the spear head being green. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the spear head. |-|Attack= His attack is Ribbon Kiwifruit Thrust, in which he grips his spear's handle and then rushes towards the enemy and thrusts the spear head at them, causing small waves of air to hit them. Story |-|Prior to RWBY Mew Mew= (TBA) |-|RWBY Mew Mew= (TBA) Relationships |-|Family= * Nashi Midoriakuma: He barely remembers his father due to passing away when he was real young. * Esukarugo Kitsuki: He hates her or rather doesn't love her, due to the fact she loved to spend time with other men more then her own son when he was younger and then when she made Majipan cry. * Majipan Kitsuki: He is close with his younger step-brother. He would always protect him from things and the fact that he hated his mom and what she had done to Majipan. |-|Team Mates= * Iyokan Yamashima: They get along well, Iyokan's always teasing him but he never hurts him. * Kanzo Hanashima: Kanzo thinks that Majipan is too clingy towards his step-brother but not as a nuisance. He also finds Kiuifurutsu kind though since Kanzo is also one to protect Majipan so he doesn't mind or rather hates or dislikes him for it. |-|Friends= TBA |-|Love Interest= TBA Development |-|Etymology= Kiuifurutsu is the Japanese word for "kiwifruit". Midoriakuma is made up of two kanji. Midoria, which means 'green' and Kuma, which translates to 'bear'. Kiwifruit or Chinese gooseberry, is the edible berry of several species of woody vines in the genus Actinidia. International |-|Name Changes= TBA |-|Weapon= TBA |-|Attack= TBA Trivia * The Northwest African Cheetah also known as the Saharan cheetah, is a cheetah subspecies native to the Sahara desert and the Sahel. In 2008, the population was suspected to number less than 250 mature individuals. Gallery Northwest African Cheetah.gif|Northwest African Cheetah Kiwi-Fruit.jpg|Kiwifruit Category:RWBY Mew Mew Category:RWBY Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of RWBY Mew Mew Category:Team MILK Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Males Category:Green Mews Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Heroes